Many conventional transducers convert a membrane motion into a voltage proportional to the size of the diaphragm deflection. Often, the sensitivity of these transduction systems is limited by level of signal interference in the form of electrical noise from various sources. In a conventional condenser microphone, for example, a few sources of signal interference may include one or more of the following: the size of the sound inlet opening in the microphone housing; the air flow through the capacitor gap; and the impedance of the converter circuit system.